


jurnal

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: sebuah rahasia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: Saya tidak tahu apa yang saya lakukan.





	jurnal

Ketika namanya tertera dalam notifikasi media sosial yang ada di telepon genggam milikmu, kau segera mengecek pesan apa yang dia kirim, dan apa gerangan mengirim pesan tengah malam begini? Biasanya, ‘kan, saat sore kalian saling berbalas pesan.

_Gak tidur?_

Rasanya (mungkin, mungkin) agak aneh ketika ia menanyakannya; karena ia adalah tipe laki-lai yang pendiam, dan juga sangat jarang menemukannya berinteraksi dengan perempuan (satu tambahan; kau perempuan dan kau menerima _pesan_ itu darinya). Jemarimu berlari mengetik balasan.

_Mungkin? Semacam._

Ketika pesan itu terkirim, tanda ‘read’ langsung tertera di sampingnya—dan kau yakin dia sedang menulis pesan balasan.

_Tidur._

**Author's Note:**

> based on her words.


End file.
